The Music of the Night
by Crystal-Nimrodel
Summary: Her heart pines silently for the shy little minstrel but can his own heart ever hold love for more than his music alone? A short vignette about Lindir-the forgotten minstrel from Rivendell. (PG just to be safe)


Disclaimer~ I own no-one! *grins*  
  
~*~*~The Music of the Night~*~*~  
  
The sweet breaths of the night breeze swam across the trees, the leaves dancing with excitement as its tantalising voice whispered to them. The gardens of Imladris were bathed in the silver glow of Ithil's light.  
  
The young elven woman sat by the fountain of Tyndel trailing her fingers across the crystal waters, producing faint ripples as they skated across.  
  
She sighed deeply taking in the cool air caressing the back of her throat.  
  
Why could he not understand? Why could he not see that it was not Celéndel her heart was lost to. It was he. The shy little minstrel of the Hall of Fire. He did not know it, but sometimes she would slip down from her chambers just to hear him play the wonderful and haunting music that he was so proud of.  
  
Her fingers continued to pace the waters edge as these thoughts unravelled themselves in her mind. So lost was she in her thoughts that she barely noticed the elf behind her until he was almost breathing down her neck.  
  
She gave a little yelp in surprise and whipped round.  
  
"Erestor" she panted, a hand over her heart "You frightened me."  
  
"Forgive me m'lady" Erestor said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips "I came to find you with a message."  
  
"And what message would that be, Erestor?" she replied  
  
"Lindir is in the rose garden m'lady. He wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Why did he not come and find me himself?"  
  
"He said specifically that he wished you to go there."  
  
The woman sighed and rose from the stone which she had been sitting on.  
  
"Diola Lle, Erestor." She thanked the dark-haired elf. Brushing her dark chestnut hair away from her face she made her way to the rose garden.  
  
The garden itself was a beautiful place during the day, and indeed even more so at night. The dappled moonbeams danced across the petals of the roses that grew here in abundance and the raindrops from the afternoon's shower glittered like diamonds resting on beds of satin.  
  
In the middle of the garden there grew a tall willow tree, it's branches swaying slightly in the breeze and from deep within its dancing limbs there came a soft and beautiful melody. It was like the cooing of a dove combined with the sweet croon of the nightingale on a summer's day. The gentle notes began to wash over her, calming her with its blissful tune.  
  
Her eyes began to close as the music enveloped her, sweeping her into its arms of serenity she slowly felt herself drifting off. To where, she did not know nor did she care. All that mattered now was the music, and the music alone.  
  
Finally the last note was played and she slowly opened her eyes again, coming softly back to reality. She did not speak a word. Instead she made her way to the willow tree, swept its branches softly aside and sat down next to the musician who had just charmed the voices of the angels into his instrument.  
  
He was dressed in silver-grey garb with a tinge of pale blue here and there here the moonlight rested upon him. His hair was a shining silver and shone with the radiance of Ithil herself. Pale he was though not as death. Pale as the cream coloured tulip that ever bloomed in the gardens of Imladris.  
  
In his arms, he held a small, golden harp. It's strings still quivered ever so slightly with the elegance of the music that was drawn from them. His eyes were still closed, savouring the essence of what he had just created.  
  
She gazed at him in wonder for he was nothing short of beautiful although he kept himself hidden inside his shell. But when he did venture out from his hiding place it was wondrous to behold what gifts he possessed.  
  
"Tanya nae vanima, Lindir." she said.  
  
"Diola Lle, Arwenamin" he replied, eyes still closed.  
  
"Why did you request my presence?" she asked  
  
Lindir slowly opened his eyes, turned his head and gazed at her.  
  
"There is something I need to ask you" he explained.  
  
"Go on" she urged him. She had never seen him look this nervous before. Maybe it was Ithil playing tricks on her, but for an instant she could have sworn she glimpsed a tear in his eye.  
  
"Are you and Celéndel in love?" he asked  
  
She sat there, stunned by the abruptness of his question.  
  
"Why do you ask?" was all that she could say.  
  
"I do not wish to break your heart, but I feel that there is something you must know."  
  
"What is it, Lindir?" she asked, her patience beginning to fray.  
  
"He has found another maiden."  
  
"Then you need not worry, my friend." she laughed "I thought you were going to tell me something terrible!"  
  
"Then...you are not in love with Celéndel?"  
  
"Nay." she replied "We have always been and always will be good friends. Nothing more Lindir, nothing less."  
  
A stream of relief passed over Lindir's face like a wave breaking the shore.  
  
"I am glad" he replied "For I could not bear to see your heart broken"  
  
"You needn't worry, Lindir" she assured him "For my heart belongs to someone else."  
  
The words were out before she could stop herself and she blessed the darkness of the night for she could feel her face rapidly turning crimson.  
  
"S-Someone else?" Lindir stuttered "Who?"  
  
"I-I cannot say." This was her chance to tell Lindir exactly how she felt but she found she couldn't. The moment would be dead and buried and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
"Maybe I know him not." he suggested  
  
"Nay Lindir, you know him very well."  
  
"We are friends, are we not? I promise I will not speak again of it."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked Lindir straight in the eyes.  
  
"It is you." she said simply "To you Lindir, does my heart belong to."  
  
A ringing silence followed this until finally Lindir's voice, shaky with emotion, spoke up again.  
  
"Are you serious?" he said, his bell-like voice quavering in the air.  
  
"As serious as Anar is sure that she will rise again tomorrow"  
  
Lindir held her gaze and took a deep breath.  
  
"If you are serious, then my heart is glad. For my heart also pines after yours"  
  
She looked at him, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Do you speak the truth?"  
  
"Aye. Ne'er will my mouth speak falsehoods."  
  
Slowly he reached up and traced her jawline with a fingertip. She closed her eyes in pure bliss and her heart felt like it would overflow any moment with the joy that was threatening to spill over.  
  
Slowly she leant forward as he followed suit and soon their lips met in a chaste kiss.  
  
"Lle naa vanima, Lindir" she murmured softly as she leant in to his embrace. His lips were soft as silk on satin and he gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She could feel the quickened pace of his heart inside his chest and she put her hand against it.  
  
"I will stay with you forever, melamin" she whispered "I will stay with you for as long as your heart beats life into your soul."  
  
Lindir looked down at her, his eyes shining with love.  
  
"Aye" he sighed as he kissed her hair "For now our hearts beat as one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
